Baoba/Games/Quotes/HGSS
:"...Ohh! What you are holding is... what they call... a Pokédex! Haven't seen one of those in ages. My name is Baoba! I used to run a Safari Zone in Fushsia City, but it was becoming out of date with new entertainment options coming out. I decided to go overseas to learn the newest technology and open a state-of-the-art Safari Zone in Cianwood. It may be more that a coincidence that we are chatting. Why don't we register each other's numbers in the Pokégear? I can give you a call once the Safari Zone is open before I call anyone else!" :: : "Huh, I didn't expect you to say no. You can get hard-to-find Pokémon, too. You'll be able to make good progress with your Pokédex, too..." ::Yes: "That's the way! I'll let you know over the Pokégear once it's ready!" Safari Zone Gate *First time the player enters the Safari Zone :"Hi, I have been waiting for you! What do you think? This is a brand-new Safari Zone. By the way... I just had an idea. Would you like to take the Owner Aptitude Test?" :: : "Wow, I never thought anyone would decline! You can become the Safari Zone Owner, don't you see? Owner... It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it? You should try the test!" ::Yes: "Right on! Let me explain how the test works. It's very easy. All you have to do is to catch one Geodude at the Safari and show it to me. They are in the grass closest to the entrance. It shouldn't take long before you catch one. Good luck!" * If talked to again (Prior to completing the first challenge) :"Show me the Geodude once you've caught one. They are in the grass closest to the entrance. It shouldn't take long. Good luck!" *With Safari Zone Geodude :"Oh, wonderful! You've caught a Geodude! You've passed the first test. .................. Huh? Didn't I tell you that there are two tests? That's right! Becoming an owner is not that easy. The second test is... Well, I am still preparing for it. I will let you know once it's ready. You just need to wait just a little. I will call you with the Pokégear." *If talked to prior to the second challenge's Pokégear call :"Slow down. Once the next test is ready, I will call you using the Pokégear. Give me some time, OK?" *Second challenge :"I've been waiting for you! The test is ready. This time can you catch a Sandshrew and show it to me? Sounds easy, right? Not really! Sandshrew will not appear with the current Safari Zone setting. And that's where this comes in handy! This sophisticated, high-tech machine lets you customize Safari Zone Areas. I call it the Area Customizer! You want to know how it works, don't you? It's a... secret! Well, you shouldn't have trouble operating it. Just talk to the staff next to me! I almost forgot! I was in the middle of explaining the second test, wasn't I? You will not see Sandshrew with the current Safari Zone Areas, so you have to use the Area Customizer to change them. Sandshrew live in the desert! Good luck!" *Talk to again (Prior to completing the second challenge) :"Show me the Sandshrew once you've caught one. Sandshrew live in the desert! Good luck!" *With Safari Zone Sandshrew :"You did it! You caught a Sandshrew! I knew you could do it. You've passed the test! You are now the Safari Zone Owner! I've always wanted to see young people playing at the safari! I thought I might get some new ideas. That should help you complete your Pokédex. That's what I have been thinking. By the way, though you are now the Safari Zone Owner, would you kindly continue to pay admission? We have our reasons. Don't be upset. I'll keep thinking about how I can create new fun ways to help you complete your Pokédex. Go have fun at the Safari Zone!" *Prior to the Object Arrangement Pokégear call :"I will let you know as soon as I come up with something new, using the Pokégear!" *After Object Arrangement Pokégear call :"Hi, I have been waiting for you! I had an epiphany! A new attraction! I've decided to call it... Object Arrangement! This is going to be fun! You can place objects on the field as you play at the Safari Zone! Not only that, but the types of Pokémon you see will change depending on the types of objects you place. Isn't it amazing? I will call you using the Pokégear if something else comes up!" *Explanation of Object Arrangement :"I will explain Object Arrangement. Would you like to know anything?" ::No: "I hope you enjoy it! Go, and have fun!" ::Yes: " " :::Objects: "There are many objects you can place anywhere as you walk around the Safari Zone, except on stairs and grass where Pokémon appear! You also want to remember that you can place up to 30 objects in an Area." :::Arranging Objects: "It is easy to place objects. All you have to do is make sure that the spot in front of you is clear. If it's empty, you can select an object. Some objects are large and may need a large space." :::Removing Objects: "If you want to remove an object, just walk up to it and check it. The objects you have placed will glow in the dark. It should help you at night." :::Object Types: "There are many different objects. Ones that look like grass, like trees, like boulders, like water, and other types of objects... Try placing different objects. The number of objects placed in an Area is shown on the Area Customizer on the top screen. There will be more objects to come, as I'll keep adding more." :::Appearing Pokémon: "The types of Pokémon you see will change depending on the types of objects you place. The Safari Zone is also changed at that point. Try placing different types of objects." :::Clearing Objects: "Beware! Once you've swapped Areas, the objects you placed will all be removed." Pokégear call *After giving Amphy the SecretPotion :"Oh hi, < >! This is Warden Baoba. Sorry to have kept you waiting! We've finally opened the Safari Zone! Do you know where it is? You know the Gate inside the cavern in Cianwood City? If you go through there and walk for a short while, you should soon see the Safari Zone! We're a little out of the way, but please come visit!" *If called by the player :"Hello? Oh hi, ! The Safari Zone is now open! Come visit anytime! Do you know where it is? You know the Gate inside the cavern in Cianwood City? If you go through there and walk for a little ways, you should soon see the Safari Zone! Well, see you then!" *If called by the player after the first challenge or second challenge has been completed but prior to Baoba calling the player :"Hello? Oh hi, ! I'm trying to come up with a new way to play in the Safari Zone. If I come up with something, I'll be sure to give you a call!" *Call about second challenge :"Oh hi, ! This is Warden Baoba. Sorry to have kept you waiting! I've finally come up with the next test. I'll give you more details at the Safari Zone. See you there!" *Sometime after completing the second challenge :"Oh hi, ! This is Warden Baoba. Sorry to have kept you waiting! I thought of a new way to play! It's called Object Arrangement! I'll give you more details at the Safari Zone. See you there!" *If called by the player after learning about Object Arrangement :"Hello? Oh hi, ! How are you doing? Enjoying the Safari Zone, are you? Later, I will talk to you..." *Called about new objects :"Oh hi, ! This is Warden Baoba. We've come up with new objects. With these, you should be able to meet lots of different Pokémon. Do your best!"